Waking up: BEGA
by Akumashef
Summary: Ever wonder how the BEGA team wake up in the morning/ well now you can! instalment 6 in the waking up series. you do not need to read the others to understand these. rated T for safety.


Akumashef: Hello everyone! This is the Sixth installment in the 'Waking up' series thanks to Delitelia! This one is for you! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing it, it really makes me want to write more when I read them! Next up: Barthez Battalion.

Tyson: Akumashef does not own us or any of the other Beyblade guys or gals.

Kai: Please review it… and if you like this series, do check out her new series 'Beyblade the abridged Series' if you want.

Kenny: The Waking up Series will end after maybe four more teams: BEGA, Barthez Battalion, F – Dynasty, and the Saint Shield (thanks again Delitelia, and JenEvan). Hope you all enjoyed it; really! And they'll be here soon enough. Hope you don't wait to long. And in the new series chapter one is up and I will soon be fulfilling my true roll in the series! *smiles broadly*

Ray: And what would that be exactly?

Kenny: Why helping Akumashef give all those fan's out there, the service they deserve of course!

Max: How you gonna do that?

Kenny: Well you like everyone else will just need to read to find out… Get typing Akumashef, the shocking Monkey is coming…"

Daichi: Also she apologizes for any mistakes you might find… it takes her about 2 and a half hours to type these, and then another hour and a half to run it through two people… really we do check. Thanks for reading guys!

Akumashef: Please enjoy and thanks to all of you who review and read. *yip*

Waking up: BEGA  
BY: Akumashef

The sudden chiming of Garland's double belled alarm clock jarred him into consciousness making him sucker-punch the clock off of its stand.

"I hate that thing" Garland mutters as he pulls himself from the comfort of his bed.

'I should just make everyone get their own clocks…. They probably wouldn't get up with them though." Garland thought darkly as he climbed out of bed.

Walking across the hallway he found the door belonging to one Brooklyn Kingston. Garland knocked politely before walking into the orange haired blader's room and stopping abruptly. Garland couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what he saw when he looked at his team mate; a large black cat was glaring daggers at him while laying on Brooklyn's chest, obviously unhappy about Garland's intrusion. Garland was wary of the cat not because he was obviously unhappy, but because for every step Garland took toward the sleeping teen, the cat un-sheathed one claw.

"Brooklyn… it's time for you to get up" Garland said as he reached out toward Brooklyn, only to stop as the cat hissed at him "what's your problem?"

Garland quickly regretted reaching toward Brooklyn a second time when the cat launched itself at him, lodging its claws in his chest as it released a high pitched feral hiss.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Garland called out as he tried to wrench the cat from his chest; resulting in the cat knocking him to the ground, and Brooklyn to be startled into consciousness.

"Garla— MR. WHISKERS NO!" Brooklyn called out, stumbling from his bed to help his friend and captain.

Brooklyn grabbed the cat and swiftly removed him from Garland's person before cuddling the bundle of fir and saying reassuring things to calm him down.

"Sorry Garland… Mr. Whiskers can be so overly protective sometimes." Brooklyn said with a nervous laugh.

"So I've noticed" Garland scoffed, climbing to his feet and glaring heatedly at the cat.

"I'll see you at breakfast Brooklyn" Garland said as he left to wake Ming-Ming.

Knocking on Ming-Ming's door was more than a formality seeing as she was female and he wasn't. But after receiving no reply he simply stepped into the singer's room and made his way to her bed. Garland walked through the Pop idol's room, narrowly escaping multiple face plants from tripping over various pieces of equipment as he looked for the giant pink bed amidst a sea of pink stuffed animals and pillows. When Garland reached the bed he froze and inwardly cursed himself: the reason for this is that Ming-Ming was on a photo shoot in Paris for the next week, and therefore would not need him to wake her. Garland turned on his heals to stalk out of the room but instead fell to the ground tangled in various extension cords.

"When Ming-Ming comes home she will clean her room" Garland promised himself as he climbed to his feet and wiggled free of the cords.

Walking toward the door, Garland made sure to avoid any snares and safely made it to the hallway. Garland knocked on Crusher's door, hopping that he would get a reply, but as per the usual he found himself walking into the oversized blader's room and over to the bed. Garland took a deep breath and placed his hand on the older blader's shoulder. Garland quickly regretted this as he was swept into tight hug which left him gasping for air as he heard Crusher exclaim "that's right, that's what ya' get for canceling all the good shows ya' selfish suit wearing pricks! Wait a minute Garland what are you doing here?"

"Dreaming about Fox again?" Garland asked as Crusher set him down.

"Ever since Lost…" Crusher replied absently.

"Get up please" Garland said as he walked out the door.

Mystel's was the last room Garland needed to visit that morning, and so after knocking on the door and receiving no reply he stepped into the younger blader's room and found no one in bed.

'That's odd' Garland thought as he looked about the room.

Stepping farther into the room Garland strained his ears in hopes he might here the blond; which led him to look up as the blonde emitted a loud snort. There lying on one of the roofs support beams was the small, happy-go-lucky boy he had come to awaken quit out of reach.

'How am I going to wake up Mystel when he's up their!' Garland inwardly seethed.

Garland let out a heavy sigh before jumping up and down; increasing height with every jump until he was able to grab on to the beam and pull himself up in front of Mystel.

"Mystel the time for sleep has ended" Garland said gently shaking the boys shoulder.

"Hello Garland, morning already?" Mystel yawned out.

"Can I ask you something?" the martial artist asked suddenly.

"Of course you can Garland" the blonde said, smiling happily at his captain.

"Why aren't you in your bed?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh… that's because…"

"Because?" Garland pressed.

"I didn't want the Boogie Man to get me…" Mystel said quietly.

"The Boogie Man!?" Garland all but yelled.

"Uh-huh…"

"You do realize that the Boogie Man doesn't exist, right?" Garland asked in disbelief.

"Yeah-huh… I heard him mumbling something about blowing up the Fox entertainment building last night!" Mystel said defensively.

"That was Crusher… he's been dreaming of doing that ever since 'Lost' came on the air." Garland explained.

"Nu-uh…" Mystel whined.

"Yep, so let's forget all this nonsense about Boogie men and go get breakfast, shall we?" Garland said as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Um Garland…" Mystel warned a moment to late as he watched Garland fall off the beam.

"I'll see you at breakfast Mystel…" Garland grunted irritably as he climbed to his feet and walked out the door.


End file.
